Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet
by brilliantina
Summary: All of a sudden, Romeo gets confused. His heart beats like a horse that has thrown off the reins.


Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet

It is again a merrymaking season. Young boys and girls in Taipei always play around day and night on Christmas days. In Zhongshan District, Linsen North Road is brilliant with moving men and women. This is a place where the second generations of the rich usually show up. The music comes out from clubs and bars are so loud that even the deaf can hear. Multi-colored signboards and twinkling light bulbs almost blur passerby's vision.

After bottling up Tequila, a bit of dizziness comes over Romeo. He is the son of the biggest electronics industry of a listed company. From his clothing, it is not hard to tell that from his head to his toes must costs over million dollars. He feels like to nauseate and vomit. He crawls out from one of the most famous night clubs in Taipei and falls asleep on the street. His best friend chases out and sends him home.

Romeo opens one of his eyes in a fuzzy. He hopes to see the Snow White-like girl. Unfortunately, he smells something greasy, oily, and terrible. He then realizes that the smell comes from his girlfriend's hair. As fantasy goes down, Romeo wakes up and gazes at Rosaline with staring eyes. He is now fed up with days sleeping and living with the same girl. Although Rosaline is a model with nice figure, he is still dissatisfied with her. He wants to chase more women in order to have several preys to play with.

He feels a great deal of pain in his abdomen because he drank too much last night. Now he is now paying dearly for it. Then he looks at the clock hanging on a wall, it is already ten fifty. Though he is late again for school, he does not feel guilty because he is used to it. Instead of rushing to the university, he stands in front of a dressing table and begins to put on makeup.

With a stomach with a colicky, Romeo is not in the mood to eat anything. He grabs his car key carefully without waking Rosaline up. Getting into his Koenigsegg Trevita, he traverses across the black forest at lighting speed. On his way to school, he keeps thinking about the waitress he met in the night club. While waiting for traffic lights to turn green, he closes his eyes for a few seconds, sketches out the girl's face in his mind. He is too concentrated on daydreaming so that he does not even notice his Goddess Lin Chiling walks through pedestrian crossing with zebra stripes.

After parking his Vita Baby at school's parking lot, Romeo paces leisurely to his classroom. In the sketch studio, he does not see any fruits or vegetables on the table, instead, he sees a girl standing on a posing stage without wearing any clothing. He holds his breath not because he does not know how to do nude sketch, but because he is astonished and shocked by her familiar face. Romeo capers madly with joy and excitement. The girl is the one he dreams to encounter for the whole day. Her skin is smoothly fair and snowy. With her bright and intelligent eyes and supermodel legs, she is just like an angel from heaven.

During the whole class, Romeo cannot focus on his sketch work. He keeps on sizing the posing model up from legs, collarbone, to her sparkling eyes. Though it is not allowed for students to ask models about their contact information, Romeo is a fearless of youth, he follows her tracks home. He drives his car slowly without making any noise. Being cautious and solemn, he thinks that no one's going to notice his existence. However, the girl has already known that Romeo is interested in her for the whole class. Also, there cannot be another person to have a sport car of Koenigsegg like him. It is like writing a wood board saying that 300 silver taels is not hidden here.

As a modern woman, Juliet is thrilled and astonished for the thing to make the moral to miracle. She always dreams that one day the ugly duck can fly onto branches and turn into a peacock. Romeo suddenly sees the name card on the brick wall. He delights that heaven does not disappoint him because he strives all his effort to find out the girl's name "Juliet."

When Juliet arrives home, a cool and gorgeous man opens the door to greet her. He has a lovely and romantic name called Paris. He is Juliet's interdependent brother. He has rosy lips and pretty white teeth, which makes him a pretty good-looking guy. He is about 1.9 meters tall, so he can easily hug his sister in his arms and brings her indoor. As he walks in to the house, his metallic blonde hair shines as Romeo's sports car. Though Romeo is sitting inside his car, he can even smell and sense his virility and masculinity.

All of a sudden, Romeo gets confused. His heart beats like a horse that has thrown off the reins. Those beatings are not from noticing the girl's name, but from seeing such a prince charming in real life. He cannot understand why he has this kind of reaction and behavior. It is a feeling that he is not able to describe. He does not want to admit that he falls in love with Paris at first sight. It is not allowed in his prestigious family because he is the only son in three generations. Besides building up an enterprise through painstaking efforts, his most important task is to carry on the family's ancestral line. He then realizes why he feels so disgusted with his girlfriend. It is not because she is not attractive, but because Romeo himself is not straight. No wonder that he has keen observation on beautiful things and creatures.

Romeo stalls his car, leans on Juliet's door, and bursts into tears. Huge teardrops slide down from his manly face. This is the first time he cries after growing up. He does not care if he is losing his face or not. In a sea of people, it is very difficult to find a true love. Though he finds it now, it is a love that cannot be blessed by his parents. He cries to no sound and becomes a rock of Amah in front of Paris's door. Now he can stay with his lover while the world lasts.


End file.
